Green Sycamore
by Clockmess
Summary: Green has grown up and taken a job as a Intern to Professor Sycamore, and learned a thing or two from him too. For ages 18 only


My name is Green, and I started my pokemon journey about eight years ago to this day. I recently was hired as an intern to a Pokemon scientist in Lumious City! I couldn't wait to get started, so I headed there as soon as possible. I heard a little bit about who I'm working for, Professor Sycamore, people say he's one of the youngest Professors, or least looks like it… "I'm finally here, Lumious city!" The city was bustling with people, so many different people and so many different styles. People with Furfrou's all tailored differently to their unique style. I stepped off the train and gathered by bags, which seemed unnecessary seeing how they just have clothes in them and I can buy new clothes here, Luminous is one of the fashion capitals of the world after all. That was a later agenda though, right now I need to find the Lab and get settled. With a determined might backing me up, I charged into the city in search of my future. Truthfully, it wasn't that hard to find, the building looked just like it was described to me over the phone. Pokeball busts on the entranceway, yellow fence in front of a big green building. I was about to enter but an overwhelming feeling took me over. 'What if I'm of no help? What if they replace me? What if they already replaced me!?' I shook the fears out of my head and forced my way inside. It was a nice building, the lobby was pretty silent and empty aside from the clerk at the desk. "Oh miss, are you Green?" Asked the clerk in a slightly lazy tone. "Yeah, I'm supposed to meet the Professor for my Internship?" She looked at me with a lazy and tired gaze and got up from her desk. "Well I'll tell him you arrived." She pressed a button located somewhere on her desk and Sycamore's voice rose from it. "Yes? What is it Claudia?" Claudia? Guess that's the intern's name. "Your new intern is here sir." Claudia's tone seemed to get more and more tired with each new syllable. "Great! Send her in!" She turned off the intercom and looked at me. "Sycamore's office is on the third floor, please use the elevator." Right after she spoke she went back into her chair and stared at her phone for awhile. I made my way into the elevator and pushed the "3", this elevator was awfully cramped, only two people could really fit in it at a time it seems, but not many people seem to enter and exit often so I guess it doesn't matter much. As the elevator travelled I felt myself shaking 'Come on, we can do this! How hard could it possibly be? I'm just his intern, right?' Then the elevator doors opened revealing the Professor sitting on his desk waiting for me. 'Oh god, why did he have to be so handsome?!' "Welcome to Lumious City Green, how was your trip?" I kept trying to form words in my mouth, but every time they were ready to leave they would trip and falter and fly out of my mouth sounding more like mumbling gibberish. "Okay, well anyways, I'm guessing you still need a place to stay, am I correct?" There was no point trying to speak again, so I nodded. "Alright, I'll see what I can do for you. I have a job for you set up actually, kinda like a test, you up for it?" I nodded. "Okay, I need you to go pick up some Apricorns from MooMoo farm, okay? And you might need to talk to them, so try using your words?" He laughed, and I nodded, then he bid me farewell. 'God, I was such a mess just now… Why did he have to be so beautiful!?' I walked out of the lab with my face beet red and went to the pokemon center to pick up a city map. It's been about three months now and I've gotten comfortable enough with the Professor that I can hold a decent conversation with him. I've gotten to actually know him too, he's got so many stories and god does he love Pokemon. It's probably very obvious, but I've kinda developed a crush for him. Sometimes we eat lunch together, but only as teacher and student. I try to drop subtle hints hoping maybe he'll try to confirm them, but he just shrugs them off and forget about it. I can't tell if he notices or if he's just oblivious, it's kind of becoming tedious, so tonight I'm going to try and tell him. "Green, you seem rather distracted today, you feeling okay?" "Huh? OH! Yeah, sorry, just got stuff on my mind…" I hope he doesn't think I'm slacking off, though to be fair he doesn't really do as much work as one would think. "Okay. You know, if you're missing home, you can visit them anytime, I don't mind." "No, it's not that, it's…. Something else." 'Should I just tell him now? Oh god, this is so stressful...' "Hm? You know you can tell me, we are friends you know." 'Friends… Yeah….' "About that…" 'I have to tell him, I can't push this back any longer!' "Green, I know what you're thinking about right now." His face grew stern, I don't think I've ever seen him this serious before. "What do you mean?" "You don't think I've noticed? The first day you arrived here you were a giddy mess." 'Ohmygodohmygodohmygod' His deep blue eyes were stern as he looked deep into my eyes, I could just stare back forever. "Do you have anything to say?" 'How long have I been staring into his eyes? Oh god, I must seem like a weirdo!' "I…. I was going to tell you about it later today…" "Next time you spill coffee in my carpet just tell me, I won't get angry." "Sycamore I lo-" 'Wait. Coffee?' He looked shocked for a moment, then he pinned me with his quizzical look. "Wait, say that again?" I needed to come up with something, I can;t tell him! Nope! Not happening! "I love you." 'Well shit.' Sycamore's face turned bright red and he covered his mouth with his hand and started to look around the room. "Well, that's um…. uh…" As he spoke his face got brighter and brighter. "Are you okay sir?" He looked at me and his eyes went wide. "Hahaha! Yeah! I'm, uh, fine!" 'His lips look so soft...' "I just didn't know, I never thought that you would be interested in me…" I dived in for a kiss and cut off his sentence, I guess I was a little enthusiastic because we fell right off his desk and onto the floor. I was laying there on top of him. In his office. Alone. "Oh, uh, sorry, I guess I got excited and-" He pulled me in and kissed me. The kiss was so passionate, I started to sweat. I opened my mouth and met his tongue. Our tongues started wrestling in each others mouths as he moaned in pleasure. His hands traveled down my body and he pulled me closer to him as we embraced on the floor while passionately dancing in our mouth's. He broke the kiss and told me to get up, after I got off him he rose and lifted me onto his desk. We resumed the kissing until he started trailing off down to my neck, I could feel his soft lips gently seizing the skin on my neck and the sensation pulses through my nerves in erotic ecstasy. I was moaning in pleasure, and I could tell that he liked it by the way he was shaking, anticipating the inevitable. He kept working his way down off of my neck and soon got to my chest where I removed my shirt and let him continue. He started to kiss my breasts, the image of him doing it was so sexy that I started to shake, then he trailed lower to my stomach and then my waist. He looked up at me with a seductive look in his deep blue eyes, the look that I begged for more of. He took of the remainder of my clothing and looked at me. I could tell that he noticed how much I wanted it, I was getting so impatient with him I started to shake again. He started to unbutton his shirt revealing his build, he wasn't too muscular but it was obvious that he had muscle. His neckbone was bulging out and his abs were just defined enough to see the outline. He put his hands on my thighs and looked me in the eyes again. Then, he started to undo his belt and fully undress, he was standing tall and ready as he pulled me close and entered me. I cried in pleasure for a moment, I've never felt something like this before. He started to pump himself into me, I felt our bodies colliding as one in an erotic dance, one I would surely never forget. He laid me down more on his desk and started to go faster and faster, the moans going louder and louder, if everyone hadn't gone home by now they would surely be asking questions. Finally in one last act of power he released himself inside me as I grasped around him. We sat there breathing heavily, then he picked me back up and looked me in the eyes again. "Green, I-" "I love you Sycamore." He smiled. "I love you too." 


End file.
